1. Field of the Application
The present application is directed to devices for spacing parts in a hard disk drive assembly or a fluid dynamic bearing (FDB) motor.
2. Related Art
In the assembly of a fluid dynamic bearing motor, it is often desirable to use adhesives to bond or connect parts of the motor. However, there are significant obstacles to using adhesives in a precision assembly that bonds or connects parts. It is desirable to control bond line thickness for optimum bond strength. In addition, part tolerance accumulation is larger when adhesives are used to connect the surfaces of two parts. In many applications, it is desirable for parts to be fixed at substantially uniform distances during adhesive hardening. In other applications, it is desirable for a bearing fluid to be disposed between adjacent parts. In other applications, it is desirable for electric conductivity between parts to be controlled or restricted.